Pretending Not to Love You
by Meggerzz26
Summary: This story is set before the pretty little liar girls were captured by "A" and sent to the doll house, what would happen if "A" pressured Toby to forget about Spencer to save her life, the game has changed and so has the story...
1. chapter 1

It was two in the morning and spencer couldn't sleep, ever since "A" had come back into their lives and she found it impossible to focus when she knew that there was a maniac on the loose. Spencer missed toby and she knew she would only be able to fall asleep in his arms. The only problem was that she had to sneak out the window in order to leave quietly she opened it up and slid along the gutter all the way down till she landed on the ground. she walked for a while until she reached the brew and unlocked the door with the key that toby gave her. she realized that she had been wearing barely anything at all, she had on a long winter jacket that covered her bare legs, and a body that only had on one of toby's shirts from his police academy training. she opened his loft door and saw that toby was sleeping soundly. At first she thought about leaving, not wanting to disturb his sleep but than she remembered that he gave her that key for a reason and she soon was reaching for the sheets and pulled them briefly off of him and noticed his bare chest, she then slipped under the covers but decided not to wake him as she turned in the opposite direction. A few minuets later she felt his body shift and his arm wrap around her tightly and his breath crept on her neck.

"What are you doing here?" he said half asleep

"I couldn't sleep."

"spence-"

"I'm okay toby I just wanted to be with you I sleep better knowing that your next to me."

"Well your here now get some sleep." he murmured as he let his head fall into the space between her neck and shoulder

As soon as spencer closed her eyes she immediately fell asleep.

THAT MORNING...

"spencer...Spencer wake up you are going to be late for school." toby said shaking her awake

"What?" spencer said rubbing her eyes tiredly

"It is 7:30" he informed her

"shit."

"oh no i am going to be late." spencer said as she got up from the bed and opened the closet that already had some of spencer's stuff in it from all their other sleep overs.

toby got up from the bed as well and threw on his uniform really fast, it shocked spencer when she emerged from the bathroom fully dressed as well as him.

"mhm I really wish I wasn't late because you look incredibly sexy in that uniform." spencer said kissing him softly and passionatly

"I wish I woke you up earlier but I wanted you to get some sleep." toby said moving away from her,

"I made you breakfast, please promise me you'll eat something before you leave."

"I promise , now give me one more kiss before you leave." Spencer pleaded as toby was already heading out the door, toby swiftly turned around and gave her one of his famous smiles as he walked back to her and kissed her, sucking her bottom lip and then quickly moving away from her to control himself.

"I love you." she yelled

"love you too." she heard from down the hallway


	2. Chapter 2

"Aria what are we going to do if A continues to text us." Spencer's said from inside her kitchen

"I don't know Spence but we are going to have to do something maybe we can go take a look at the motel, there's always something there." Aria said

"Ok but maybe we should tell Toby we are going there so the police are in our back pockets."

"No spencer we can't keep getting the police involved."

"Ok." Spencer said shyly looking away from aria and beginning to eat her leftovers from the dinner Toby made from the night before

"Well as much fun as it is to see you pout I have to go." Aria laughed

"Ok we should meet tonight at 8." Spencer continued

"All right I'll be here."

"Team sparia." Spencer's joked as she walked out the door aria smiled back

Spencer's reached down and grabbed her phone and her fingers seemed to already know what she wanted she needed to see Toby before she went on her mission with aria, it seemed like all their missions were getting more and more dangerous each time.

"Hey." She heard from the other line

"Hey...I want to see you." She blurted out

"Tanner has me working late I don't know if you'll be up by the time I get back to the apartment."

"Oh ok." She said trying not to cry

"Spencer's what's wrong?"

"Nothing...um have a good night at work and be safe." She said coldly

"Ok babe please call me if you get into trouble."

"Ok goofball." Spencer's joked as she teared up the other line hung up and she began to sob

She knew why she was crying each time she left to find out more about A she realized that there was always a chance that she wouldn't be coming back she knew that in this moment right now she needed his arms wrapped around her even if he was going to yell at her she just wanted to hear his voice. Eventually Spencer's got up and as she looked at the clock she realized that it was 7 and she had to get ready. Spencer put on a bunch of dark colored clothes and a pair of white converse this was her usual "looking for clues" outfit she wore when she wanted to blend in

Suddenly the door knob started to jiggle Spencer shut off all the lights and grabbed a kitchen knife from the counter and his behind the kitchen entrance wall. She heard keys from outside and suddenly the door opened and footsteps continued to creep closer and closer sending chills down her body. The figures shadow appeared in the kitchen entrance and Spencer lunged with the knife and a hand held her back from doing any harm.

"Spencer what the hell?!" Toby said grabbing he knife from her hand and setting it in the counter. Toby looked at her with a pressing face as he searched for answers from her

"I'm sorry I thought you were..."

"A" he finished

"Yeah she's been back for a while now." She admitted

"Spencer!" He yelled

"Why didn't you tell me!?" He practically screamed

"Because I wanted to protect you!" She screamed back

"Spencer that's my job, I am supposed to protect you that's why I became a cop!"

"I know I just don't know what to do." Spencer began to sob

Despite all the anger pulsating through Toby's body he rushed to her side and swiped the tears from her eyes and grabbed her hand

"Spencer you are my everything I just don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

"You won't."

"Spencer you can't promise that especially with A back in your life." Said pulling her head up to meet his gaze

"I have to go."Spencer said looking at the clock realizing it was 7:30

"Where?"

"I told aria I'd meet her."

"For what?"

"Coffee..detective." She said sarcastically

"Ok please be careful." He said grabbing her waist and bringing her into a kiss

"I love you." He said

"I love you too." She said beginning to walk away

After a few steps Spencer turned around and ran back towards Toby jumping into his arms and kissing him passionately as he spun her around. She couldn't look into his eyes so she just ran out the door and hid in the bushes as she waited from him to leave.

Toby was inside the house when he got a text message

I heard you know I'm back, I think it's time I play with you ... A

Toby stuffed his phone in his pocket trying to ignore the text message as he left Spencer's house.

Spencer saw Toby get into his squad car and drove away and she went back inside to wait for aria


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer and aria crept through the old motel and searched for the universal key. Once Spencer found it they tried to open every door, once they got to the room they needed they were shocked to find that all A's stuff was gone. Aria collapsed to the ground and held her hands to her head in frustration

"I was so sure that there was going to be something here." Aria said from the ground

"Well whoever was here knew that we were coming ." Spencer explained

The next day...

Toby woke up the next morning still worried about the text he received from A the night before he couldn't believe that it was playing with him now. All Toby could think to do was to stick to Spencer's side and ever leave her alone. He didn't know what he would do if something ever happened to her while he wasn't around. He had to go and find her, and that is what he did he decided to go to her house. Spencer told him that her parents were going to be gone for a couple days this week a while ago so he just used the spare key underneath the mat to get in. Once he was inside he started to make her breakfast. She needed to eat, she never did on her own she always skipped meals to help all her friends or study for school. Once he was done cooking he walked upstairs and admired Spencer sleeping for a moment. Her hair laid perfectly on her face and her face was glistening from the light hitting it from the window. He approached her bed and sat down beside her and started to rub her back I wake her up

"Spencer." He said softly

"Mm." She said waking up

"Good morning."

"Mhm good morning." She said smiling and rubbing her eyes

"I made you breakfast." He said proudly

"What did I do to deserve this?" She asked dramatically sitting up to meet his gaze

"Everything." He said leaning down to kiss her

Toby pulled Spencer out of the bed and walked with her downstairs to the kitchen that was all set up with breakfast for her and him

"Toby this is great." She said already walking to the coffee machine

"Spencer no you don't need coffee."

"No I need coffee." Spencer said acting serious

Suddenly the phone rang and Spencer answered

"Spencer this is Hanna..."

Toby kept making faces at Spencer while she was on the phone with hanna trying to tell her to eat. Toby finally reached for Spencer's phone to pull it away from her

"I'm sorry Hanna but Spencer has to eat right now." Toby said to the phone before hanging up

Toby grapes Spencer's hands and brought her over to the table to sit down and he handed her her fork

"Eat." He said directly to her

"Okayyyyy." She whined

"You know I only do this because I love you." Toby said as he reached for her hand

"I know and I love you for that." She said beginning to eat


	4. Chapter 4

Toby didn't know what to do about the text he received from A a couple days ago. He knew he couldn't tell Spencer or she'd freak out so he decided to just ignore it once again. It was getting harder each day, he knew that Spencer wouldn't stop trying to discover who A was until he or she was in prison or dead. But for right now Toby had to get her mind off of everything, he decided to book a hotel reservation at the beach, Spencer needed a break from it all and he wanted to spend time with her. Toby packed lightly, only grabbing what was necessary for the three days they were going to be there. While Spencer was at school Toby decided to pack her things for her to suprise her, he only had one hour till he had to pick up Spencer from the airport. He grabbed a fistful of shirts and shorts from her room and stuffed them into a large bag, he didn't know what else she would need so he just grabbed all the products that were on her counter cause he figured that she used them all. Once Toby knew he had everything he went down to the family pantry and reached his hand in the very back because he knew that Spencer hid her unhealthy snacks back there. Sure enough he was right there was a bag of cheesy puffs and chocolate covered pretzels. Toby left spencers house and threw everything in the back of his truck.

Once he arrived at the school he pulled up to the very front and waited for Spencer to get out of school. Awhile later the bell rang and then Spencer emerged from the school with aria, Emily, Allison and Hanna walking along side her.

"Look it's Toby" Hanna said pointing at the truck

"Haha Hanna very funny." Spencer said sarcastically

"Spencer she's not joking." Emily laughed

Spencer focused her gaze ahead and noticed Toby leaning against his truck and smiling at her. They all walked with Spencer over to him and laughed behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She said in disbelief

"You want to get away from here?" He said mysteriously

She looked at him with a smirk and a confused look as well

"Because I do." He continued

He reached out his hand towards her. Spencer looked back at her friends almost to ask for their permission.

"Go!" Aria said laughing at Spencer's uncertainty

"Spencer you hot boyfriend is asking you to go somewhere with you why are you still standing here?!" Hanna yelled

Spencer turned back to Toby and grabbed his hand he opened the door for Spencer and then once he got in they began to drive

"Where are we going?" She asked still in shock

"The beach."

"Toby that's like six hours away, I don't have my stuff"

"It's in the back, I packed it for you while you were at school." He smiled at his own cleverness and Spencer smiled in disbelieve

"What about my parents-"

"I already asked them and they think you need a break from it all too."

"Wow I've taught you well Toby cavanough."

"Well I had a great teacher."

"We should stop at the store for some snacks."

"I'm already a step ahead of you." He said reaching being Spencer's seat and grabbing the snacks he stole from her pantry."

"Wow I've taught you _very well." She smirked_


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer and Toby pulled up to the driveway of the beach house in their pick up truck quite some time later. When Toby parked the car he unloaded the back and unlocked the door. The house was small but not too small, it was perfect for them, it was light blue and had many windows to look out of. Once they walked in Spencer noticed the large kitchen and the long L shaped couch in the living room that over looked the ocean.

"This is beautiful." Spencer said in awe

"Lets check out the bedroom." Toby said setting down the bags in the kitchen

Spencer walked up the small set of stairs and into the bedroom, in the bed room you could overlook the kitchen and living room. Then their was a tiny bathroom that could barley fit one person but Spencer was content.

"Toby how could you afford this?" Spencer asked getting worried

"A guy at work told me about it and he got me a deal. Besides Spencer this weekend is not for you to worry about everything is my treat." He said grabbing her waist

"Well if you say so." She said giving into her loving boyfriend.

"You should eat lets go look and see what there is." Toby said racing to the kitchen

He opened up the pantry. Nothing. He opened up the refrigerator. Nothing. He the. Opened every drawer and cupboard there was. Nothing.

"We should probably go to the store." He said grabbing his wallet from his bag

Once they got to the store Toby noticed that Spencer's eyes were larger than her stomach as she reached for everything in on the shelves

"Oreos!" Spencer said like a five year old

"Spence let's try and find some healthy snacks." Toby said putting the sugary snacks back on the shelve

Toby grabbed enough ingredients and food for every meal over the next three days. Spencer was impressed she knew that whatever Toby made it was going to be amazing she loved the way Toby always got worried about her and wanted to take care of her in every way possible. In the back of her mind she knew that this was all to get her mind off of A but she was going to soak up every minuet of it.

When they got back to the house they unloaded all the grocerys and then their clothes. Spencer was quite impressed with everything that Toby packed her. Except she noticed he grabbed all her bikinis and the skipiest underwear possible but this only made her love him more. It was eleven o clock and they were both exhausted especially Toby he looked like a zombie walking around

"Toby go get ready for bed you look tired." Spencer said handing him his pajama bottoms and then giving him a quick kiss

"Are you coming too?" He asked half asleep

"I'll be up in a minuet I have to make a phone call." Spencer said smiling

Once she noticed that Toby was gone she began to dial aria

"Hey aria, any news?" She whispered going out to the balcony

"No none of us are getting anything." Aria said

"Ok"

"So how's Toby." Aria said in a deep voice

"Toby is great and this house is amazing."

"Ok well go get back to your man and I promise I'll call you if anything comes up."

"Ok thanks aria." Spencer said hanging up

Spencer walked up the bed and noticed that Toby had already fallen asleep. She grabbed his shirt off the ground because she was too lazy to go back down to her bag and threw it over herself. She then slipped under the covers and curled up in the blankets and then she felt Toby's arm wrap around her. Spencer smiled to herself and a warmth crept through out her body and that warmth was love, the love she had for the man next to her and the love that would never let anything get in the way of it


	6. Chapter 6

Toby didn't know what to do about the text he received from A a couple days ago. He knew he couldn't tell Spencer or she'd freak out so he decided to just ignore it once again. It was getting harder each day, he knew that Spencer wouldn't stop trying to discover who A was until he or she was in prison or dead. But for right now Toby had to get her mind off of everything, he decided to book a hotel reservation at the beach, Spencer needed a break from it all and he wanted to spend time with her. Toby packed lightly, only grabbing what was necessary for the three days they were going to be there. While Spencer was at school Toby decided to pack her things for her to suprise her, he only had one hour till he had to pick up Spencer from the airport. He grabbed a fistful of shirts and shorts from her room and stuffed them into a large bag, he didn't know what else she would need so he just grabbed all the products that were on her counter cause he figured that she used them all. Once Toby knew he had everything he went down to the family pantry and reached his hand in the very back because he knew that Spencer hid her unhealthy snacks back there. Sure enough he was right there was a bag of cheesy puffs and chocolate covered pretzels. Toby left spencers house and threw everything in the back of his truck.

Once he arrived at the school he pulled up to the very front and waited for Spencer to get out of school. Awhile later the bell rang and then Spencer emerged from the school with aria, Emily, Allison and Hanna walking along side her.

"Look it's Toby" Hanna said pointing at the truck

"Haha Hanna very funny." Spencer said sarcastically

"Spencer she's not joking." Emily laughed

Spencer focused her gaze ahead and noticed Toby leaning against his truck and smiling at her. They all walked with Spencer over to him and laughed behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She said in disbelief

"You want to get away from here?" He said mysteriously

She looked at him with a smirk and a confused look as well

"Because I do." He continued

He reached out his hand towards her. Spencer looked back at her friends almost to ask for their permission.

"Go!" Aria said laughing at Spencer's uncertainty

"Spencer you hot boyfriend is asking you to go somewhere with you why are you still standing here?!" Hanna yelled

Spencer turned back to Toby and grabbed his hand he opened the door for Spencer and then once he got in they began to drive

"Where are we going?" She asked still in shock

"The beach."

"Toby that's like six hours away, I don't have my stuff"

"It's in the back, I packed it for you while you were at school." He smiled at his own cleverness and Spencer smiled in disbelieve

"What about my parents-"

"I already asked them and they think you need a break from it all too."

"Wow I've taught you well Toby cavanough."

"Well I had a great teacher."

"We should stop at the store for some snacks."

"I'm already a step ahead of you." He said reaching being Spencer's seat and grabbing the snacks he stole from her pantry."

"Wow I've taught you _very well." She smirked_


	7. Chapter 7

Ok hey guys this isn't an update but I really need to know if you like this story so I'll update it once this gets three reviews I'll update again. This story will be really good please continue reading


	8. Chapter 8

"Ha I win" Spencer said proudly setting down her pieces on the scrabble game board

"No" Toby said setting his last word down on the board

"I win." He bragged

"God dammit I can never beat you." She whined as she stood up to get some ice cream

"That was fun." Toby said continuing to brag as he moved closer to Spencer

"I'm sad we have to leave tomorrow it's been nice being here with you." Spencer said as she sat at the table Eating her ice cream

"Yeah no we have to go back to the craziness" he added

"We will be fine we always are." She said sitting on his lap

"I know I just-"

"Don't worry." She said kissing him

"So what should we do on our last night here." She asked him

"Well you know..." he said seductively

"We did hat last night come on I'm being serious..."

"Ok why don't we just go look at the stars on the beach."

"Ok lets." She said excitedly while standing up and pulling him up with her

They walked to the beach from the house, due to the fact that it was in their back yard. Once they walked their they both set down the blanket and then layed down with Toby's arm as a pillow for Spencer.

"Wow this is beautiful." Spencer said in awe

"Yeah." Toby agreed

"A man of many words."

"Come on spence you know me I'm not a jibber jabberer." He said sarcastically

"Yes I know that's why I love you though we balance each other out." She said still looking up at the night sky

"A couple days after we get back I graduate from the police academy."

"Toby I'm so proud of you." She said leaning her head into his chest

"Are you going to come to my graduation?" He asked her

"Is that even a question of course I will." She said excitedly

"Good"

"Is anyone else coming?" She asked him

"No my dad and Jenna's mom are going to be out of town and I really don't want Jenna there." He informed her

"Can I bring people with me?"

"Spencer-"

"No Toby inn proud of you I want to show you off." She said proudly

"I guess I can't argue with that." Toby laughed

 ** _A few days later ..._**

Spencer arrived at the police academy with Emily, aria, hanna, Caleb and Allison. They all sat down at the chairs that were provided in a crowded room full of people. Finally the ceremony started and they began to call names of the people who were also becoming cops as well as Toby and she smiled when she saw it was his turn

"Toby cavanough do you swear to protect this country under oath of the police force of rosewood."

"Yes." He said quietly but sturnly

"Welcome to the force." The man said handing him his gun and badge

Toby smiled at Spencer and she became a little watery eyes which never happened to her...ever

"Awe Spencer." Aria said wrapping her arm around Spencer's waist in a friendly way

"Sorry I'm just proud of him."

"We all are." Emily said smiling at Spencer

Toby walked over to all of them after and he rushed over to hug Spencer first he kissed her forehead before letting her go.

"You did it." Hanna said excidely

"We are so proud of you." Emily said proudly

"Nice job man." Caleb said shaking his hand

"Thanks for coming guys." Toby said smiling

A man approched them

"Hey Toby a few of us are going to celebrate you want to come with us?"

"Uh I don't-"

"Toby you should go." Spencer said pushing him

"Ok yeah I'll meet you outside." Toby said to the man

"Bye baby I'm so proud of you." Spencer said kissing him

"I love you." He whispered into her ear

Just as Toby was about to meet his friends he got about her text

 _Just because your a police officer doesn't mean you can protect Spencer all the time -A_

Toby had no idea what he was going to do


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer hadn't seen Toby in three days and she longed for him she wanted to feel his arms wrap around her skinny physic. She wanted him to protect her and make her feel safe in his presence but he was busy, he was busy at work he was busy becoming a cop and saving other people besides just her. The truth was she envied these people she felt selfish just wanting Toby to herself but she knew she did. Suddenly her phone rang and she lit up when she saw Toby's name run across the screen. She reached for it as fast as she could and then answered

"Hello?"

"Hey Spencer it's me."

"I'm sorry who is this?" She challenged

"Spencer cmon." He whined out of guilt the truth was he missed her too, he wanted nothing more than to protect her from A and keep her hidden in his arms but work was forcing him to stay away, tanner was making him work on every case with her and he needed a break he was just glad it was Friday so he could she Spencer and protect her

"When are you coming over?" Spencer asked as she collapsed on the couch

"Hopefully after work, will your parents even let me inside?"

"Why don't we just go to you place?"

"Spencer it's a mess I'd rather just sleep at yours and besides isn't you dad going out of town and your mom is practically never there." He said trying to make excuses just so he could keep her safer and hide the fact that they were together from A

"Ugh fine." She said giving in to Toby the truth was she really didn't care where they were she just wanted to see him

"Ok I'll see you later."

He hung up the phone and Spencer immediately went back to her sad place she was going to be all alone in this big house for hours longer and she couldn't stand it. She decided to call the girls and see if at least some of them could come over, she started with aria but she didn't pick up then she called hanna.

"Hey Spencer."

"Hey I just wanted to see if you were doing anything."

"I'm actually I am it's kind of embarrassing though."

"What is?" Spencer asking sounding twenty times more interested

"I was going to go lingerie shopping." She whispered into the phone "you should come with me!" She whispered yelled

"I don't know." The brunette said sounding aprehensive

"Don't you want to do something nice for Toby?" Hanna said trying to convince her to join

"Fine." She said giving in

 ** _An hour later..._**

"Hanna I don't know about this." Spencer said as Hanna kept throwing piles of lingerie at Spencer for them to try on

"Spencer it's fun and sexy, lighten up."

"Hanna this is ridiculous Toby doesn't even like this."

Hanna raised her eyebrow "Spencer Toby is a boy every boy likes this." Hanna said in a husky voice "now come on lets go try all this on."

Hanna tried on a pink lace piece and as soon as she put it on she immediately knew that she wanted that. Spencer was having an even more difficult time she tried on so many things but hated every one of them.

"Spencer try on this." Hanna said throwing her something new

Spencer slipped on a red Lacey piece of clothing. The top part cover her breasts with silk then had a lace tank top portion that was completely see through the bottoms were completely sheer lace boy cut bottoms.

"You look hot." Hanna said widening her eyes and sounding excited for Spencer

"I don't know." Spencer said trying to take it off

"Your getting It." Hanna said picking up all the things she tried on

"Fine." Spencer said giving into Hanna who she knew was right

A few hours later Spencer was back in her room focusing on her homework in her room she was wearing grey Sophie shorts with one of Toby's white t shirts that hung off her. She was studying for French like she always was when suddenly something hit her window. She immedietly got out of bed and grabbed a bat out her closet for protection. She then rushed down the stairs with the bat in hitting position and slowly walked outside. She saw a dark figure and immedietly knew it was dangerous so she followed him trailing only a few feet behind. She saw the figure reach down and grab some pebbles and throw them at her bedroom window.

"Toby?" She questioned

He stepped into the light provided from the light pole and she saw his short sandy blonde hair and piercing oceanic blue eyes look into her milk chocolate ones.

"Toby." She said with confidence as she ran towards him he picked her up and swung her in the air and kissed her with such force that it made her whole face scrunch up and she smiled with an over whelming dose of happiness. Toby was about to let go of Spencer, so he set her down and lifted his head up but then he felt her pull him back down and she tightened her arms around his neck.

"Don't let go, not yet." She said into his neck

Toby wasn't going to let go. He kissed her hairline and then her neck and they stood their intertwined for a while not moving, just together in that moment

Awhile later they walked inside and up to Spencer's room. Toby was sitting at the edge of her bed, while Spencer was still reviewing her French homework. She was practicing for a very important oral test and she really was worried about it.

"Spencer you'll be fine for the test." He said crawling towards her

"No Toby I need to study." She said once he was on top of her with her legs in between his and his arms on either side of her body. His face was directly looking into hers and he smiled at her.

"Fine then keep studying." He said as he leaned down and placed kissed all along her neck. And he wrapped one of his arms bending her back and leaned against it.

"I guess studying can wait."

Spencer gave in and raised her palms to his cheeks and pulled him in, as she leaned back on her pillows and he collapsed on top of her. Their make our session grew hotter by the minuet. Toby started to tug at Spencer's shirt, she got the hint and then swiftly in one motion pulled it off. Toby did the same as he tossed his shirt to the side of the bed. Spencer always liked to take control, she rolled on top of Toby taking in his toned boy and placing kisses all the way down. While she was having her moment Toby turned to her night stand he noticed a small bag with pink tissue paper. He reached for it noticing the label on the bag _Lilly's lingere,_ he started to open it when Spencer noticed what he was doing.

"Oh um that's nothing." She said nervously grabbing the bag. She attempted to toss it off the bed but Toby grabbed it from her hand before she could.

"Let me see." He said smiling

"Hanna made me get it, I was going to return it tomorrow."

"No no let me see it." He said scooting up on the bed as Spencer rolled off of him

"Toby--"

"Spencer I'm sure you'll look hot as hell please let me see." He said looking up to her with his piercing eyes that made her melt

Spencer grabbed the bag from Toby rolling her eyes and she then walked to the bathroom with out saying anything. She slipped on her new underwear and looked at herself in the mirror, _I look ridiculous_ she thought to herself. In an attempt to make herself look more presentable she let her hair fall down from a pony tail and her long brown looks, curled over her shoulders _this is as good as it's going to get_ she thought once again. She opened the bathroom door and noticed that Toby was under the covers all ready. He looked up and he couldn't believe his eyes. Spencer looked amazing, I mean she always did to him but she looked really damn sexy.

"So?" She questioned

"You ... look amazing Spencer, I mean really amazing!" He said happily sitting up even more.

"Really?" She asked walking towards him.

Spencer always had problems with her image, she always hid it quite well but she never really did feel comfortable in her own skin. She was never one to flaunt her body or show off in anyway so hearing those words from Toby made her feel at least a little bit more confident. She couldn't believe the way that Toby looked at her he looked as if he was seeing her in a new light but still with that dopey smile he always carried with him every time he was with her.

Spencer sat on the bed next to him and then leaned into him already knowing what he was going to say to her.

Spencer leaned into Toby and pushed him back down kissing him with such force

"Spencer--" he said pulling away

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a--" he asked awkwardly

"Oh yeah let me go get one." She said walking out of the bedroom

Toby reached over to his phone and noticed that he had one text message

 _I see you Toby and I see who your with, this is your first warning_ -A


	10. Chapter 10

"Toby you have to leave!" Spencer tried to say sternly without laughing

They had spent hours together wrapped in her bed not wanting to leave but her mom was going to be home soon and the thought of her mom catching her in bed with Toby made her want him to leave.

"Come on don't you want me to spend the night with you we can even watch-"

"Toby I want nothing more than that to happen, but if my mom caught us she would send me off to boarding school and have a restraining order against you, she still thinks I'm a virgin."

"Just one kiss." He pleaded

"Goodbye Toby." Spencer said mimicking the way Toby once said those words to her when they shared their first kiss

Spencer somehow managed to push Toby out of the back door, once she did she leaned against it smiling to herself and then got up to actually go get some homework done. She walked up stairs and then hid the lingerie that now was scattered across her bedroom floor, so no one could find it except herself when she wanted to use it again. She had to admit that Hanna was right the lingerie was a really smart thing, it made the whole night more exciting for both her and Toby. it made her feel more confident and that was everything to her. Spencer heard the door shut and she ignored it figuring that it was her mom getting off of work, she decided to throw on some thing a bit more appropriate to greet her mom in. Once she threw on a top and some pants she raced down the hallway

"Mom!" She called, causing an echo throughout the whole house

She turned a corner on the stairs and stopped in her tracks when she saw a hooded figure waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs with a knife in his hands, he charged after her on the stairs thankfully spencer was able to run faster, she bolted into the bathroom, she locked the door shut and sat on the edge of the bathroom hoping A would go away. suddenly the door stopped jiggling and the house fell completely silent, spencer breathed in a sigh of relief. Then suddenly there was a jingle and the door began to turn. Spencer's heart dropped in her chest. She knew she was going to die in this moment. This was her time these were her last moments in life. The door opened and A was there in the doorway still holding a knife. Spencer attempted to kick him but as her leg came up in the air A stabbed her quickly in the thigh and then ran away almost in shame of what he had done, spencer fell to the ground her leg was deeply cut and blood poured out of it. She tried to stand but then quickly collapsed on the ground. and in an attempt to survive she crawled all the way back to her room. With each moment she thought of every person she was fighting for, all the people she loved, their names echoed in her mind _aria_ she thought crawling more _Melissa, Hanna, Emily, mom, dad, Jason_ she said taking each step then finally she was in her room _Toby_ she thought. This name was enough, it was enough for her to want to live for her to fight even stronger, she pushed herself off the floor then collapsed onto her bed and reached for her phone on the nightstand. She dialed 911

"Hello this is 911 what is your emergency."

"Someone came into my house and I've been stabbed!" She yelled to the phone trying to make her voice clear enough that they could hear it through her cry

A couple minutes later she heard the sound of the ambulance, and they came rushing inside the house once they found her they wrapped her leg up before dragging her to the hospital.

While she was in the amulance she thought to herself _why me? What did I do?_ Spencer Didn't know why A had targeted her but she sure as hell was going to find out.

Meanwhile Toby was getting out of the shower when his phone buzzed and read

 _Strike one must of hurt spencer like a bitch, I hope she likes her new scar -A_


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as Toby read those haunting words on his phone he panicked. The thought of someone touching, or even hurting spencer was enough to make him go crazy. He would make it his goal in life to avenge anyone who layed a finger on spencer, even if it took his whole life to do so. But for right now he needed to see he, he needed to make sure that she was okay, and safe.

Toby sprinted to his truck that spencer bought for him when they first started dating, and slammed his keys in the ignition and tried to start it, but his truck stalled and made a crazy noise, he decided to leave his car and just run to the hospital, it was only about a mile and a half away from where'd he was. He started to jog lightly hoping that she was okay, but the his stomach sank at the very thought of her being hurt or scared and alone, he needed to get their faster, every part of him was aching to see her and make sure that she was not injured. His light jog became a sprint and then it became a race, a race against time he needed race against himself and get there as soon as possible. Toby saw an ambulance fly past him on the streets and that's when he knew how close he was to holding her in his arms and taking her somewhere safe, away from the mess of A. He saw the hospital lights and then ran to the front desk.

"Spe..ncer hasting..s...!" He screamed out of breath

"Sir I need you to calm down." The lady said standing up from her chair

"I NEED TO SEE SPENCER HASTINGS!" Toby screamed waiting for the lady to respond, but she didn't so he just decided to find her himself. He bolted down the hallway and looked in every room. He found nothing on the first and second floor but halfway through the third floor he saw Veronica pacing outside a room

"Mrs. Hastings!" He yelled

"Toby." She said with a sign of relief

"Where is she !? Where's spencer?!"he asked forcefully

Veronica looked at him with a blank stare and then Toby grabbed both her shoulders and pushed her away and walked into the room behind her

His eyes connected with hers and his heart was full again she was okay she was safe. He the. Ran to her side and sat leaning against her leg

"Ow!" She helped

Toby pulled the sheets off of her and saw the row of raw stitches that were newly placed on her leg he didn't know what happened but he knew who did this, A was only getting worse and he had no idea what his next move was going to be.

 _This is chapter 11! I enjoy writing this story so much but I'd love to hear more of your guys thoughts on everything and if you had any ideas on what should happen I'm open to anything I really want this story to be how you guys want it so please please let me know!_


	12. Chapter 12

It took some serious convincing for Veronica to allow spencer to spend the night at Toby's but after what happened she wanted spencer to be able to get a good nights sleep and be somewhere she felt safe, and her mom knew that the only place that she could get all of that was with Toby.

Spencer was still spooked out so she was having trouble sleeping. She faked falling asleep so Toby wouldn't worry about her, her body was turned towards his and she brushed her hand through his short hair and then let her hand linger on his face and she then leaned in and kissed his forehead. The man that layed in front of her was so good to her he was always there and put himself second and her first, and she appreciated that. deep down she knew that he needed to focus on himself more she wanted nothing more than for him to strive and continue his journey on the police force but her constant drama was clouding that journey for him. She needed to shake those thoughts away because even though she was feeling this she still knew she couldn't live without him he was her soul mate, the best part of her.

Spencer started to silently cry, she hadn't cried in the hospital, she hadn't cried in front of everyone and her emotions were in control able right now. Spencer silently cried for a few minuets letting herself be vulnerable, truthfully she was scared. She was scared for her life she never felt that way when moms was A but now that there was another A she feared for her life, tonight she had a thought, during the break in, the moment she saw A's hand gripping that knife she thought to herself _this is the moment that I'm going to die_ and she never ever had experienced anything like that before she always felt strong and confident when it came to A. For some reason her thought process changed, she changed, now she felt scared and hopeless, but at least she had Toby he was here, he was the only thing keeping her alive. _Stop crying_ she thought to herself _you are stronger_ she though again. Her tears stopped, but her fear didn't she was scared to death and she didn't know if she would survive the next time A tried to do something

Toby woke up first, he opened his eyes to spencer with her hand on his face and he noticed her face had a defined line on it that indicated she had been crying. Spencer never cried. He then moved her hand off of his face and got up to make some coffee for her, spencer loved coffee she had always loved it. That caffeinated drink disgusted Toby but he would do anything for spencer, even if it met letting her win the coffee battle that they constantly had over their relationship.

Toby heard a buzz coming from his phone, his eyes widened at the text.

 _I see your_ _with spencer, second strike bitch, remember third times a charm -A_

Toby had to do it he had to protect spencer even if it meant lost the love of his life, possible forever.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey guys I'm writing this chapter a little differently then I usually do. Rather than having a third person POV I'm going to have it in spencer and Toby's POV please let me know if this is something I should continue with or I should stop doing as soon as possible. I also want to take this opportunity to thank you all for your love and helpful comments_ _they all motivate me to try harder and continue writing for all of you!!!_

 ** _TOBYS POV_**

 _Spencer_ she was the only thing I thought about every morning, and today was no different. I love her I love her with everyone being of my body. When I see her I know, I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and I never want to let her go. I could sit in a room with her and only her for the rest of my life and be happy, but today I was going to crush her. I was going to break her heart and mine. I had to though with A back and targeting me, I have to distance myself from her to keep her alive. Even if spencer hates me after this, and never wants anything to do with me, I'll know she's safe, I'll know she's living another day of life, and not dead because I was selfish and stayed with her. I was going to break up with her and completely distroy the one person I love.

I was finding it hard to walk to Spencer's, with each step I got increasingly slower I was procrastinating from doing the one thing I promised myself I would never let happen. I was finally there staring at the place that created so many memories for us. It was the place where we first had sex, it was the place that I realized I was in love with her, it was the place that I was going to crush her. I walked up to the door and slowly brought my hand up to knock. The door swung open.

"Toby I missed you." Spencer said with the biggest smile as she grabbed my hands and looked Up to kiss me I turned my head just in time only allowing her to kiss my cheek

"We should talk." I said trying not to cry

"Ok" she said smiling and shrugging her shoulders

I led her to the couch and avoided eye contact as I sat down, she lifted her legs up and threw them over my knees. I nearly died I loved when she did this and it was making it harder for me to do this.

"What did you want to talk about?" She said adjusting her body on the couch to relax

"Spencer-" I stopped there I was lost, what was I supposed to say to her?

"Toby?" She said questionably after I didn't answer back for a while

"I think we should break up." I blurted out

Spencer started laughing

"Toby stop-" she said laughing even more

"I'm being serious."

"If this is about A or my leg, we are going to get through this together." Spencer said grabbing my hands

I pulled away and looks up at her eyes but only for a second, if I looked any longer I wouldn't be able to follow through with this.

"No." I said pulling away

"Toby-- but I love you." She said sounding a bit more choked up

"I don't." I said trying to push her away

Tears filled her eyes "what?" She tilted her head and shock filled her face, I'd never seen this before.

"I DONT LOVE YOU SPENCER!" I yelled as I stood up and tried to push back the tears. I still couldn't look at her. I walked to the door and opened told there for a moment

"Toby wait!" I could hear the heartbreak behind her voice

"Stop just stop, I'm done this is over!" I yelled once more

"Toby if you walk out that door right now I am done, and if I ever see you again it will be too soon." She said full on crying

I walked out the door abandoning the girl I loved and the relationship that saved me.

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

It was as if my whole world paused and my heart stopped beating. Toby the one person I held above everyone else just left me, but he didn't love me. How could this be? How could everything we shared of been a lie? I fell to the ground, Toby cavanaugh was my everything, how do I live without that? I was going to be alone in this cruel world once more, returning to the spencer I loathed, I can't be her again. My whole body went numb, it was as if every thing in my body felt it the crushing of my heart too. I now was laying on the floor sobbing uncontrollably, I was shaking and sobbing all at the same time. I felt my heat break again but this time the pain was too much to bear, I screamed it out, I screamed away all the pain until I couldn't feel. I had to stop, I had to push my feelings away. If I couldn't feel then there would be no pain, so that's what I did, I decided to not feel pain, I reached up to the counter and pulled out my dads heart Medicine, I then dumbed the whole bottle into my mouth, I didn't need to think about this decision. I wasn't going to be able to live without Toby, he was my life, it only seemed right to end it, forever.


	14. Chapter 14

_Tobys POV_

 _what did I do?_ I thought to myself, you love this girl. _Go back_ i thought once more. I had to I had to turn around spencer was right we were going to get through this together, just as I was about to enter my loft I began to walk back Spencer's house. I thought about what she told me on the way there _if I ever see you again it would be too soon_ was she being serious, or was she just putting up walls like she normally did?

I knocked on the door but there was no response, I knew that she always left the back door unlocked so I decided to get inside through there. When I walked inside I was shocked.

She wasn't there, how could spencer of gotten anywhere if her car was still in the driveway? I shrugged it off, maybe one of her friends picked her up, or she went on a walk. Spencer often went on walks to clear her head after something major happened or she was stressed. I decided to leave her alone, spencer probably needed space for a couple days I'll just try again later to talk to her. I made a mistake and I wasn't going to give up on getting her back.

A FEW DAYS LATER

i heard a knock on my loft door _spencer_ I thought it had to be spencer she must of come to her senses too and regretted what she had said, or she was going to yell at me because she was so hurt and upset. I swung the door open and saw all of her friends staring at me.

"Ok I'm all for Spoby but I haven't seen spencer in three days, let her out of your love lair." Hanna joked as she leaned in the door frame

"What are you talking about ?" I asked with worry to my voice

"She's not with you?" Emily asked walking closer with fear

"No I haven't seen her since we broke up."

"WHAT?!" they all said at the same time

"Yeah." I said staring at my feet with embarrassment

"If she ain't here and at home then where is she?"

"You don't think she--"

"No" I said cutting Hanna off "we can't think like that just go grab Caleb and meet me downstairs."

"Toby-" Emily said

"This is my fault, I'm going to find her." My eyes sadened with that comment. _My fault_ spencer was gone and I was to blame

Later on...

"Do you find anything?" I asked while pacing back and fourth, while everyone else was sitting on the couch downstairs staring at me with their piercing eyes I knew they felt bad for me but I also knew that were worried too.

"Toby I haven't found anything since the last time you asked me thirty seconds ago" Caleb said intensely trying to track down Spencer's phone from the computer

I stopped in my tracks

"Caleb if this were Hanna--"

"I know Toby I know how you feel."

"No you don't! Your girlfriend is right next to you safe you didn't do anything to her. I broke my girlfriend I crushed her and now she's gone. I did this!" I screamed before sitting down in the chair next to me I barried my face in my hands and started to cry. I knew this was a moment of defeat to cry in front of everyone but I didn't care I was so hurt in this moment.

"I got something!" Caleb shouted "shes--" Caleb paused

"She's what Caleb!" I screamed walking over to stand behind him to see exactly what he was.

"She's at the grave yard." I completed

"Well what are we doing sitting here lets go!" Hanna said enthusiasticly getting up and shortly after the group followed

"Ok it says she's close." Caleb confirmed

We walked all the way to the cemetery from the brew everyone was pretty quiet on the way there. I'm pretty sure that everyone was just anxious to see Spencer but I believe I was the most anxious of all. What was she going to say? Was she still going to be mad at me? Would we ever be able to get back together? The only real question I seriously had was why in the first place was she at the cemetery was there something wrong with her was she ok?

suddenly a phone ring I looked over to my left and I heard it once more then I started to run until I heard the sound coming from right in front of me I reached down and picked up Spencer's phone when I looked at the phone I couldn't believe my eyes.

 _Spencer's POV_

my eyes fluttered open and all I could see was white. My whole body felt numb all I could remember was falling asleep after taking all those pills. Suddenly I felt a pain in my arm when I looked over I noticed I was hooked up to an IV machine. I must've been in the hospital after taking all those pills someone must've found me maybe it was my dad or my mom? When I got up my head felt dizzy and I got very lightheaded then I noticed something. I noticed a two-way mirror I could spot these from a mile away I've been inside them for two years I had much experience with this. Something must've happened with the police maybe they must of thought I did something maybe A told them something. When I got up I noticed a letter on the wall it was folded up but I obviously knew there was something written inside of it. I reach down with my limp arm and picked up the paper. When I read those words my whole body felt numb once again I fell back on the floor and sobbed and i definitely knew I was never ever going to stop crying what happened to me why did this happen where was Toby?

 _Toby's POV_

 _I_ was dreading this I've been dreading this moment ever since I got that text from Spencer's phone when we were at the cemetery my heart was aching for what I was about to tell Spencer's parents they were going to be devastated.

Veronica opened the door smiling when she saw it was me.

"Toby why isn't Spencer with you?" She asked still smiling but widening the door for me to come inside

"I haven't seen Spencer in three days."

"What why." She asked sounding more concerned

I took a deep breath

"Spencer's been kidnapped."


	15. Chapter 15

**_TOBYS POV_**

"Kidnapped?! What do you mean?" Veronica pressed as I walked inside her face instantly changed from excited to see me to wanting to strangle me until I told her what I knew

"She's been missing for three days and when we tried to find her--"

"Woah woah wait you've known for three days?" She interrupted

Veronica was pissed at me, I don't want to make her even more pissed when I explained how my actions are what cause this. I made a rash decision, I decided to hide what I found on Spencer's phone from her and everyone else, if they saw what It said they wouldn't let me do anything about it, and it might destroy my chance at finding spencer.

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

 _Oh sweet spencer I couldn't have you figuring out who I was, welcome to hell bitch -A_

 _No_ I thought _this couldn't be happening had A captured me ? Where was I?_ I looked around the plush white room for a door, or anything to get out but I saw nothing, I then rushed to the wall and ran my hands all over it to try and find a door. I needed to leave, I needed to escape. After a while I collapsed to the ground in frustration and silently sobbed. I don't know what came over me but I pushed my body up with one arm and looked over to the one way mirror A had to be watching me from there. She was watching me in my moment of weakness, I was never going to let that happen again. It took every fiber in my body but I pushed myself all the way up and strutted to that mirror. I saw my reflection and was enraged, my face instantly changed.

"I know you can see me." I said quietly

"I know you can see me!" I screamed as I pounded on the glass

"If you think you've won, your wrong I'm going to give you hell until I take my last breath and your behind bars." I shouted looking straight ahead into the glass. I know I couldn't see the person behind the mirror but they sure as hell saw me and that was enough.

There was a brief stillness within the room, a brief pause in life before something terrible happened.

Suddenly a green gas began to shot out of every spot in the room.i instantly grabbed my shirt and tried to shield my mouth and nose from breathing in. The smoke was too strong in filled my nostrils and my eyes immediately rolled back as I hit the ground.

 ** _TOBYS POV_**

"Veronica, I will not stop searching for her until I find her and she's home safe." I said pointing down at her worried body in the couch to prove my determination

"We need to file her as a missing person."

"I already have!" I said with a touch of frustration behind my voice

"Spencers a fighter she's going to be okay."

"I hope." I said quietly "I sure as hell hope." I murmured under my breath

 _I know this is a really short chapter but I just wanted to set some of your minds at ease... But you still don't know what was on the phone... Lol I can't wait for everyone to find out it will be good, please please please review it means the world for me to see yalls reaction_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Spencer's POV_**

I woke up dizzy and disoriented, _where was I now?_ The room was entirely different, _maybe I was somwhere else_ the room was now stone and there no longer was a two way mirror it was just stone in every direction. I noticed the diffence in this room was the metal table that lied directly in the middle, I decided to check it out. I pushed my limp body off the ground slowly. My arms somehow gathered enough strength and im standing on the cold stone barefoot, it is only then that I noticed my clothes were different too, I was wearing a white t shirt now and some grey cloth shorts. I question how and why that happened but those questions disappear when I realize that on the table there are multiple pictures of people. In front of each picture is a lever, to pull. I notice the people. _Melissa_ my only sibling sure we fought but she was blood and I would do anything for her. I've let Melissa down so many times in my lifetime between kissing her boyfriends and just ultimately being a problem in her life I owed her big time for her loyalty towards me. _Hanna_ my best friend her picture was just a regular school one but it still captured her so well. Those pearly white teeth that were often seen due to the amount hanna smiled due to her genuine love for life Itself. Ever since she lost all that weight I think it's like a second chance for her, where she can finally live the way she wanted to. _Toby_ my... ex. Even if he destroyed me I was always going to have a certain love for him that would never waiver or change in anyway. In fact I still love him, I always would you can't erase your first love no matter how hard you try. I still find it hard to push thoughts of him away, I didn't want to the truth was I wanted to always remember those memories we shared but ever since being kidnapped I have constantly been remembering little things about him.

Suddenly I heard a loud ringing noise. It screeched so loud that it pained my ears to the point where I had to cowr them up. I looked up trying to find the source when I noticed it was coming from the intercom.

"Choose" an artificially deepend voice said from the intercom

 _What_ i thought to myself _choose what_

"Choose between your sister, a friend or a lover." It said almost mocking me

"Choose for what HOW AM I SOPPOSED TO DECIDE?" I screamed still covering my ears I heard no response but the ringing didn't stop. I tried to let it pass but it never did. I knew what I had to do. I had to pull the lever of one of them, but what did this mean?

I spun in a circle to confuse myself on where I was. I felt where the table was and then hovered my hand over it with my eyes still closed. Then I pulled the lever that was right underneath me leaving the choice up to fate and not myself. I opened my eyes and my gut felt as if it had been stabbed thousands of times I pulled on Toby's what did this mean did it mean that he was going to die, or maybe he was kidnapped too and he was hiding somehere because of what I did? I couldn't think like this I had to keep a straight forward state of mind. I hated this I hated not knowing anything.

 ** _TOBYS POV_**

if A really did capture spencer after all that I went through to protect her, he really did have no sense of remorse and he was going to do what ever it took to completely destroy her. I had to find her myself, I knew what this meant I was possibly giving up the opportunity to protect spencer indefinitely by becoming a police officer but none of that mattered if there was no spencer to protect. By looking for her on my own I only hoped that A wouldn't catch on to the fact that we knew about spence being gone. I needed a hideout, I went to the motel that spencer and the girls previously found Monas A lair and settled down. My equipment was not as advanced as Calebs and I didn't have the same skill set but I had a reason to try and a person pushing me to save her and that was enough to modivate me. I quickly opened the computer up and then set up a web of pictures all tangled up on the wall of possible suspects. I sat in that room for hours to try and find any key pieces of information that I missed.

This process continued for days. I had no sleep and I was starving, I looked like a crazy person my eyes were all red due to the sleep deprivation and I had a five o'clock shadow appearing due to my lack of hygiene over the past week. I wasn't going to stop until I found spencer, but people were starting to notice my absense in Spencer's kidnapping case with the police. Veronica always questioned where I was and I'd always answer with either my loft or police academy. Hanna and the other girls had always been suspicious of me ever since we spencer went missing, even though we had been dating for two years they still question me and think I'm guilty of something. _I would never hurt her_ I always thought whenever they suspected it. Instead of saying that I just nodded and shook my head to the endless streams of questions. Every minuet I lived in this world without spencer by my side a part of me died and I didn't know how much longer I'd be able to go on.


	17. Chapter 17

**Spencer's POV**

It had been days since I had eaten, and that wasn't the worst of it. there had been some type of shock system that Electrocuted me every time I did something A disliked whether it was simply sitting down on the table, or screaming bloody murder just praying that somehow ANYONE heard me and saved me from this pit of hell. My lips quivered for water in a way I had never experienced. They were cracked and burned with every breath I took. My feet also burned, they were constantly being shot with heavy doses of shock, and I wondered why A wouldn't let me sit, maybe the shock from the cold, miserable floor would be too much for my small figure to handle. I would be dead in a matter of days, humans can only live 10 days without water. I read that once in my health textbook. By my calculations I only had about four days left before my body gave out.

Suddenly a small flap of the wall opened up, it couldn't of had been bigger than the size of a regular drawer you'd find in the kitchen. I rushed over to it a gloved hand pushed food and water on a tray over to me. It was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on wheat, my favorite and a small glass of water in a plastic cup. A thought quickly came to mind that maybe the food was laced with drugs, or some type of laxative, but I was so god damn hungry that I didn't care. I shove the sandwich in my mouth as if I was eating my first birthday cake and then washed it down with a glass of water suddenly my vision blurred and my body collapsed to the ground _damn I was right, damn Spencer trust your instincts._

 **Tobys POV**

I was hitting a wall again in spencers investigation. I have been hitting them constantly, it seem like every day I had a new theory or idea on want to do or what happened. I threw my notebook across the room. That wasn't enough. I then pushed off all the papers from my kitchen table. They hit the ground hard, it was almost two years worth of theory's and all types of evidence I had against A that Spencer and I had found together. But now she wasn't here I was alone. She was the brains of all of this how was I supposed to do this? I pulled my hair and started to cry. _No_ I thought _Spencer wouldn't have wanted you to cry_ then I thought about how she would never know about this, because she wasn't here. The tears started again. Spencer could be hurt, or even worse dead. The tears were a controllable. I was crying. Not the effortlessly stop crying. I was hyperventilating and gasping for air.my whole body gave up and I fell leaning against the table curled up in a ball rocking my saddened body back and forth to try and control myself. _I can't take this. I can't find her on my own._ Then I thought about the text from A " _if you ever want to see Spencer again, you'll do whatever I say"_ even if it was something terrible, I would do it because I would do anything just to see those brown eyes staring at me one more time.


	18. Chapter 18 (08-07 23:35:40)

**TOBYS POV**

my heart was racing I couldn't believe what I was about to do. Spencer was either dead or alive and hopefully within a few hours I was going to find out, it was only up to this one text message that determined that fate. I couldn't believe What I was doing, I was playing games with the devil which I would normally try to avoid but as of right now there was no more time to avoid. I typed up "I'll do it." But before I pressed send I contemplated a whole lot. I realized all the possible outcomes that could occur, but then I remembered what spencer always told me, she always told me to follow my gut and that she trusted any decision I made. I pushed send knowing that this was what my gut was telling me to do. Right after I pushed send someone knocked on my door, I looked through the peep hole and saw aria and Hanna standing there waiting for me.

"Toby" aria said as soon as I swung the door open

"Hi." I said trying to sound more happy then I was

"We just wanted to come visit you and see how your doing." Aria continued

"Yeah Caleb and I haven't seen you in a while." Hanna added

"Sorry I've just been...busy with work." I lied

"Oh really? I thought you were taking a break?" Hanna questioned stepping closer

"Um yeah ... I went back last week... I told Caleb about it didn't he tell you?" I lied again

Hanna looked at me with a questioning face

"Well I'm late." I said grabbing my leather jacket off the couch

"Well okay?" Aria chuckled "we just wanted to know if you wanted to come to dinner tonight with everyone." Aria suggested

"Dinner?! How are you guys having dinner and stopping by at a time like this when spencer is missing?

My heart was racing. I never yell but all that built up anger and frustration suddenly left my body only to crash into aria and Hanna who were only trying to help me. But I still wondered how they were doing this, how were they going to just act like their best friend wasn't missing? All I knew is that I sure as hell wasn't going to, A was going to text me back and that text would determine what I had to do to see spencer. It could of been murder and I still would do it. I would do anything for spencer she was the love of my left and I already let her go once I wasn't going to do it again. It had been a few seconds before I realized I had zoned out in front of the girls.

"I'm sorry." I said looking at the ground and trying to run away from them without seeming too weird and guilty.

 **Hannas POV**

WHAT. THE. HELL. Those were the only words that could explain what was going through my mind. It seemed like Toby was a different person, he was on edge and shaking right in front of me and aria. I couldn't believe that he yelled at us and practically accused us of not caring about Spencer's disappearance. Toby was going through something different he was missing a best friend and a girlfriend. I knew I would never be able to even live if Caleb was in Spencer's position. The feeling of not knowing where they were and if they were even alive. I suddenly noticed a pile of papers on Tobys table after he left me and aria alone in his loft. I reached down and picked up a pile and noticed that they were case files on everyone that could be a suspect. My mind went somewhere else. Toby was in danger I knew he would do anything to protect spencer, but I worried how far he'd go.

"Hanna what is it." Aria asked

"They are files on everyone, I think Toby stole them." I whispered

"Hanna." Aria said widening her eyes and looking at me in disbelief

"Look at this one." I said handing her a list I found

Aria looked back at me in confusion

"I think it's s hit list minus the hit part. aria I think Toby is going to do something to all these people to try and find spencer." I said shaking

Later that day...

"Caleb I'm scared."

Caleb and I were sitting on his couch, I explained to him what I found and expressed my concerns for Toby. I don't think anyone has ever understood me the way Caleb does. Before I met him I felt like such an outsider but he taught me that being different wasn't so bad if you had the right people in your life. I'm so glad that he decided to be one of those people. We've been through so much together, and he knew everything about me so hiding my worries about spencer was hard.

"Hanna you never have to be scared I'm always going to be here to protect you." He grabbed my hands and them scooted closer on the couch to look more intensely in my eyes.

"It's not that, it's spencer. She's my best friend I can't-" I started to cry

Caleb grabbed both my cheeks with his hands and lifted my head up to meet his eyes once more

"Hanna we will find her, I'll help Toby I'll protect him."

"No Caleb I can't lose you too."

"Hanna you never will." He said rushing in to meet my lips with a passionate kiss

 **TOBYS POV**

I was looking in the mirror at my face, my eyes were beat red from crying all day and they were still watering up with freash ones. My hair layed flat on my head, due to my lack of motivation to put in any effort. For some reason all of this pain and hurt was growing every second. The pit of my stomach dropped as I continued to look at my pathetic reflection, I was a disappointment to spencer. I punched the mirror so I would no longer have to look at myself and feel pity. My fist was covered in blood and so was the mirror, It throbbed in pain and I grabbed my arm to try and stop the pain but it only worsened, my Hand must of been broken. Suddenly I felt the countertop vibrate and realized it was my phone, I reached down with my good and and saw a text from A. He sent me a location and I knew exactly where to go.

This damn hotel was definitely a place of horror stories it seemed like a common place to meet A of course he would choose here. It seemed like I waited by the hotel sign forever. I got anxious and decided to look inside. Bad idea. As soon as i walked inside something covered my face and I passed out.

That's all I remember before I woke up in this hell hole, before I woke up in this stone room alone and cold.


End file.
